Elfina Ryuusei
Elfina Ryuusei (流星・エルフィナ Ryūsei Erufina) or known as the Azure Priestess (尼僧の紺碧 Nisou no Konpeki, "Priestess of Azure") is a talented young Mage and a former Rune Knight of the Magic Council, and is currently a travelling Mage. She is also the childhood friend (and crush) of Ryuuto Narukami. Appearance Elfina has blue eyes, her hair is blue and shorter. She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears an odd silver badge similar to Ryuuto has. On Elfina's arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armour on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. Elfina also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armoured, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. Personality & Traits History Synopsis Pokémon Equipment Lympha (所属 (リンパ) Shozoku (Rinpa); Latin for "Water Nymph"): Elfina's personal sword in contrast of Ryuuto's Aquilonia. Lympha's guard is circular and somewhat jagged around its edges. The upper half of the guard is black, the center is grey, and the bottom of it is white. The handle is a featureless, grey rod. The shaft of the blade is thin and navy blue in coloration, except for the tip, which is silver. The base of the shaft also sports two diamond-shaped bumps. Lympha's teeth are comprised by a rectangular frame lined with four short, blunt spikes. This frame and the spikes are all navy blue. The teeth also have three silver pieces bent at right angles; two on the inside corners of the frame and one on the inside center of one side. The chain links and token resemble water drops. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordmanship Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes High Strength: Despite for her waifish body, Elfina has a durable amount of strength, able enough to carry one man using one hand, evidenced by Flynn. This helps her incorporated with her Hand-to-Hand combat skills and speed that she is capable enough to handle on herself. High Speed: Assorted Others Polyglot: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Heavenly Seas Magic Heavenly Seas Magic (天海の魔法 Amami no Mahō): A rare Holder Type Magic utilized by Elfina. Similar to Celestial Sky Magic, this magic allows Elfina to control the element of sea, using her blade and swordmanship skills. This magic enables Elfina to unleash devastating water attacks and the elemental property of water, even more so than any normal Water Magic. Such magic can be used for healing, attack, defense and support in any will of the user. Healing Magic Healing Magic (治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō): Elfina herself is also an accomplished healer, being able to utilized Healing Magic in par to Sky Slayer's Healing Magic itself. This is very useful whenever Kanzaki or Chelia isn't around, since Elfina can heal any type of wounds herself, with the exception of normal stress. Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Mage Category:Fairy Knight members Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword User